A New Angel in Heaven
by Beth Northman Salvatore Eng
Summary: (1851). Marie was Stefan's mother, yet she never made any of the two boys feel different. She loved Damon as was her own flesh and blood. As Stefan and Damon begin to grow, she is happy with the attitudes both of them have, she's always by their side...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: New angel in heaven.

**Synopsis**: (1851). Marie was Stefan's mother, yet she never made distinctions between the two boys. She loved Damon as was her own flesh and blood. As Stefan and Damon begin to grow, she is happy with the attitudes both of them have, she's always by their side and when after the brothers fight with an older Stefan's classmate, and Giuseppe blames Damon, and he wants beat him, she would do anything to protect their children.

**Disclaimer**: The rights of the characters Damon, Stefan and Giuseppe are not mine, they belong to Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec and the CW.

**Author's note**: Little is known about the mother of Damon and Stefan, as I personally think they were not children of the same mother. I'm going to talk a bit about Stefan's mother Marie.

**Rated**: K

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The Salvatore Mansion was in total silence. Although supper was being prepared. The silence was broken by the suddenly opening of the main door and it crashing into the wall and a scream.

"Help please!" Shouted a 12 year old Damon, quite beaten that came through the door holding a 6 year old Stefan unconscious with a battered face, in his arms, assisted by the coachman.

Marie, ran from the kitchen where she was giving final instructions for the lunch time, since her children would soon arrive with the coachman. "What do you need son?" she asked sweetly.

And the moment that she saw them she began to scream too. "Help! Help! Help! Help!" Stefan was unconscious and clearly beaten, his left eye was beginning to swell and turn purple, he his lip was broken, and his hands had a lot of lacerations. Damon's lip was broken too, and blood dripped from his forehead and right eyebrow down to his face reaching his mouth, his knuckles were bleeding and he had trouble to breathe.

Cordelia, the nanny, left the kitchen when she heard Marie's terrified screams. When she saw the boys, she went back to the kitchen and look for a clean cloth, soap and a basin of water. And she sent a servant to the town to look for Dr. Janes and to the apothecary for some remedies. Then she instructed other servants to hurry and go help Marie and the kids. The servants entered the house and one of them carried Stefan, releasing Damon of the effort of being carrying his brother. They took Stefan upstairs to his bedroom, with Damon and Marie behind them.

"The doctor will soon Mistress" Cordelia said bowing, Marie nodded. After setting up Stefan's head on pillows Cordelia withdrew from the room, leaving Stefan reclining in his bed, covered with a blanket.

"What happened son?" Marie asked Damon with a sweet voice again, as she cleaned the wound in his eyebrow with the cloth and a little soap that Cordelia had brought.

"Stefan got into a fight with John, the son of Peter Forbes. Who is older and bigger than me, but he is his classmate" Damon responded remarkably worried and struggling to breathe "When I get there Stefan was already unconscious, but he still kept hitting him, I grabbed him and raise him up so he stop hitting Stefan and we began to fight, and then when the principal arrived, he had already hit me a lot. Luckily the coachman was waiting for us and we came over here without detours. Is he going to be okay?" Damon finished saying really worried.

"I hope so." Marie sighed, turning to see her little one. "Why do you got into a fight?" she wondered and accidentally grazed Damon's side, who winced in pain as he bit his lip and tongue not to scream. Marie turned to him worried. And she began to lift his shirt, a bruise was forming in his ribs. "The Doctor have to check you too" she added to finish.

Damon nodded and replied "I don't know." And one could see big worries in his face that I had to see his unconscious brother noticeable. And then he added "Stefan is who need to be checked" he turned to see his brother "I'm fine mom."

An hour later Stefan awoke "Mom, Where am I?" he groaned as he carried his hand to his head surprised, turning to see his mother.

Marie stood up and walked over to her son's bed "You're home, Damon brought you" she said turning to see Damon who had fallen asleep on the desk chair.

Somebody knocked on the door "Mistress, the Doctor is here" Cordelia said from the other side of the door.

Marie opened the door "Come in, there are the patients" she said pointing to her sons with her head. "Can you get someone to carry up Damon to his room?" Marie asked to Cordelia.

"Yes ma'am" she replied. And turned around to go find someone who could carry Damon to his room.

The doctor began to exam Stefan.

"But… I'm ok, it doesn't hurt much" he protested not wanting to be examined to the core, he was embarrassed to admit that in a fight he was beaten that much.

"Stop complaining and let the doctor exam you" Marie ordered him, frowning.

"Okay" he said pouting.

The doctor lit his right eye with the light of a candle, to see if he could move it correctly, he followed the light with his pupil. The other eye was so swollen that he couldn't open it, but still the doctor opened it with his fingers, he had the sclera with a spill, "The right eye is fine and the left eye seems not to have serious damage" the Doctor said. "You have to apply chamomile compresses and wait the swollen to disappear" His lip and cheek were noticeably swollen. The doctor touched his face gently, trying not to cause him more pain than the one the boy already had "There seems no to be any facial bone fractures" he continued palpating the back of Stefan's head "It seems that there is nothing to worry about in the head, Madam" he said turning to see Marie.

Damon's snores filled the room, anyone could notice that he had a hard time breathing, and it showed more in the way he was sleeping in the chair bended against the desk.

Cordelia came back with one of the largest and strongest slaves she could find. The slave took Damon, and carried him like a potatoes sack. Damon groaned uncomfortable, but he didn't awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The Doctor continued performing Stefan's physical exam.

"There aren't broken bones in the arms, nor in the ribs, nor in the legs" the doctor confirmed. Marie nodded and sighed in relief, but she was still worrying about Damon. When the doctor was done on checking and confirm that Stefan wasn't really serious blow, he let Cordelia lead him to Damon's room.

Stefan tried to stand to follow the Doctor and Cordelia, but his mother stopped him

"You stay in bed, young man" Marie told her son. "I'll go see what the doctor says about Damon's condition.

"But the doctor said I'm O.K.!" Stefan said grumbling, "And it's my fault that he beat both of us up."

"Oh well... let's go" Marie said resigned, "as we walk to Damon's room you can you tell me why the fight was about?"

"John had took Clementine's doll and he throw it to the river, I take the doll out from the river and then John got angry and told me not to mess with him that what he did wasn't my business... but I had to give Clementine her doll back. And suddenly he punched me and I punched him back in then he was on me punching me in the face and chest. I was fainting when I heard Damon coming and he grab him away from me, then I remember nothing until I woke up in my bed, with you by my side."

When they got to Damon's room, the doctor and Cordelia had already awakened him. The doctor checked Damon's eyes in the same way he had checked Stefan's, then he began checking Damon's head. "It seems that there is no visible damage in his eyes and there aren't facial or head broken bones." He said, Marie sighed really relieved. When he continued the physical checking of Damon's body he noticed the bruises on his ribs and when he walked away in response to the pain caused him by being touched that area of his body, the doctor said "However I cannot say the same of the rest of the body seems to have broken ribs, young man" turning to see Marie who had a very worried face.

"I can only recommend to put a bandage in his chest and made him to rest, he must have all the rest a twelve year old child can withstand" Dr. Janes said, looking into Marie's eyes, who just nodded.

At night, Giuseppe came into the house like a whirlwind. "What is it that about my children got into a fight?" he screamed.

"What, my love?" asked Marie coming out from Damon's room to whom she had brought dinner.

"I've asked… What's that about my children got into a fight?" he shouted again.

"Low your voice the children are asleep" she said beginning to get angry. Therefore Giuseppe figure out that the two children had actually gotten into a fight.

"No son of mine will go around looking for fights without rhyme or reason, as if they were drunks coming out from the saloon!" Giuseppe shouted.

"They are children, and don't tell me you were never like that, Giuseppe! If you knew their version of the events sure you'd understand!" she shouted back.

"Sure it is Damon fault!" he shouted again.

Marie hated when Giuseppe spoke about Damon in that way. And she couldn't help noticing that Giuseppe brought a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

Marie grabbed the bottle from Giuseppe's hand, "Do not talk about my children like that! They did the right thing and I think you've had enough."

Giuseppe hit the bottle of Marie's hands, then slapped her in the face. "Do not defend that evil's spawn that is not even your son!"

"Do not you dare to say he is not my son, Damon is just as son of mine such as Stefan is!" She screamed, her face red with anger. Then he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. Throwing a photograph of himself with Marie, Damon and Stefan to the floor.

"Do not talk to me in that way! I am your husband and you have to respect me! And I'll beat that monster until I get tired!" He yelled throwing Marie to the floor, and he continued walking to his room.

Leaving Marie crying in the hallway right next to Damon's room. How could he do this to her? She thought he loved her. Those thoughts crossed his mind several times. What Giuseppe and Marie hadn't realized was that a 12-year-old Damon had seen it all. After he was sure that his father had gone to his room, Damon left his room, ran to Marie, embraced her and cried with her.

A few minutes after that "Damon, son must go to sleep, remember that the doctor said you had to rest" Marie told Damon with her eyes full of tears. "I'll see that when your father is sober, he calm down and he won't beat you up as he threatened." She said in a calm tone, kissing the boy's forehead who was looking at her with sad eyes.

Damon nodded, although he got back into his room, he didn't went back to sleep, he waited for some time, the time he think was enough to Marie had gone to her room to sleep, he grabbed a blanket and tiptoed toward the stables. He saddled, _Ténèbres_, his horse and went to the forest where surely no one would look. Determined to stay there until his dad calmed down.

The next morning when Marie awoke. The rain fell heavily over Mystic Falls. Marie dressed, she left her room and went to check how the boys were and she realized that Damon wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: To write this chapter I was inspired by the fic called "Pour Down the Rain" by _Creaturess of the Night, _I use the idea of the words Marie told Damon with her permission. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

"Cordelia!" Marie shouted. "Have you seen Damon?" Marie was very upset.

"No, ma'am, I haven't seen him, I thought he was still asleep same as child Stefan" Cordelia replied.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him? It's not in his room." Marie said, looking worried.

"What's happening? Why the fuss?" Giuseppe wondered, as he left his room adjusting his robe and raising his hands touching his head because of the terrible hangover he had. Cordelia had already begun to mobilize the slaves to find Damon.

"Damon isn't in his room and Cordelia says she hasn't seen him, and as is almost noon..." Marie started to say when a stableman entered the house.

_"__Ténèbres_ is missing since last night!" the young stableman said clearly altered.

Marie turned to see him scared "Saddle _Artemis_" she commanded.

"Where are you going?" Giuseppe asked without worrying.

"To get my son" She answer resolutely.

"The boy will return when he gets hungry" Giuseppe said, grabbing her arm.

"If you don't care that he may have spent the night outside with cold under this storm, and having broken ribs, I do... so now I'm going to look for MY SON!" She screamed loosing from his grip "Cordelia, prepare me a bag with food and blankets!"

Stefan still in his pajamas and hugging his teddy, watched the scene from a corner with frightened eyes.

When Cordelia had everything ready, Marie grabbed the things and rode at full gallop toward the woods where she assumed Damon might be. She hadn't been riding for more than fifteen minutes when she saw the boy sitting on a rock in a clear, shivering with cold, and soggy. It was raining dogs and cat, water fell in torrents.

She try to make the horse run faster, but a rock went in her way, causing the horse to lose its balance and fell sideways on her. Damon saw what was happening. And when the horse achieved to get on its feet again, Marie was almost unconscious, whimpering because the intense pain.

Damon carefully but with difficulty helped her to stand up and to climb back to the horse which was limping, he climbed back on his horse and returned home, screaming that Marie had fallen from her horse. Giuseppe went to meet Damon and Marie, he took his wife in his arms and lovingly brought her up to his room.

Cordelia sent to pick up Dr. Janes from the town, again. The doctor came as soon as he could. Marie had started coughing up blood. The doctor began checking up Marie, shook his head and said a very worried face "I cannot do anything, the weight of the horse must have caused internal wounds, that's why she's coughing up blood, I can only help with the pain so she can be more comfortable, while her time comes."

Damon began to mourn. Giuseppe looked at him with a glare "Don't cry she doesn't need your tears, she's not even your mother" he said dryly.

The next day, at noon, Marie had died. Giuseppe, left the room with Cordelia, to fix the temporary resting place for Marie, until the arrival of the coffin had ordered from the town. When the coffin arrived, the maids had already dressed Marie, she was ready to be placed in the coffin.

A little 6 year old Stefan began mourn grabbing Damon's hand who was biting his lower lip to hold back the urge to cry.

His father entered the room where the coffin was. Damon let go Stefan of who ran beside his father with a face full of tears "You have to be strong, a fighter" his father said, wiping the tears from his little eyes.

Neither one of the guys mourn again, not during the funeral, both of the remained calm and serious even during the funeral procession toward the cemetery.

And neither of them cried when just a week after the death of their mother, their nanny, Cordelia began absentmindedly humming ""_Doucement s'en va le jour_ _"_ French llullabay her mother had always sung. Nor wept when their father took of Marie's portrait which had been hanging in the main living room, as he had done years ago with Nicoletta's, Damon's mother, portrait. Not even cried when Artemis, their mother's favorite horse had to be euthanized later that week.

"Why my mother died?" Stefan asked Damon the same day Artemis was put to sleep.

"I guess, the same reason mine did" Damon replied remembering the words that Marie had told him once, when he asked if it was true that she was not his mother. He became quiet, going deep into the memories that flooded his mind.

_"__True, my child, I didn't give you birth, but that does not mean you're not my son. Your mom and sister went to heaven because God needed more angels to help him, and nobody else could do the job better than they." Marie said as she cradled a three years old Damon to sleep in her arms. _

_The boy looked at her with his intense blue eyes "So they didn't want to stay with me?" _

_Marie looked into little Damon's sad innocent blue eyes "Of course they wanted, but there was no one else who could do the job, nobody could really do the job better than them. And both of them love you, my child"_

_Damon asked "What kind of jobs were they needed for?"_

_Marie hugged the little boy against her chest and answered "God needed them to help him in a lot of things. He needed them to place the stars in the sky at night, to help other people to become angels, and to help him pour down the rain"_

_"Why do they have to help pour the rain?" The little child asked, really intrigued._

_"So people can learn to dance and sing under it" Marie replied, and laid Damon on his bed and started singing "Doucement s'en va le jour" for the little one to sleep._

"But why?" Stefan asked again, more anxious than before. Taking his brother back to reality and out of his memories.

"Because God needed ONE MORE ANGEL IN HEAVEN" Damon replied shrugging his shoulders, smiling widely.


End file.
